User talk:WillVanry
Welcome to Halo Fanon . I'm , a Site Patroller of Halo Fanon. I would like to be the first to welcome you to Halo Fanon and it's nice to see you already got your first article up. However, I got to get a few things out of the way that I think you may have missed. Halo Fanon is a lore-abiding Fanfiction Wiki, our goal here is to follow the universe created by Bungie Inc. and 343 Industries to the best of our abilities. So, going over your article Dawn-745, it doesn't abide by canon. I'll list out a few items that are key but I do think its imperative that you start from scratch and reconsider some of the ideas you want to add to the article since it does break our site policies. For more information on it, you can always tap me for questions or inquire our site policies listed below for more information. *HF Canon Policy *HF NCF Policy As for the things that immediately caught my attention as being non-canon abiding or just unrealistic: *The SPARTAN-VII Program is supposedly a future iteration of the SPARTAN programs, however, I got to stop you there and say its either too far in the future or just not realistic. I recommend you stick with an existing Program as that is what Halo lore gives up. By pushing it all the way to VII, it steps into the realm where Canon does not apply at all anymore. *The Covenant War ended in 2553. The SPARTAN-IV Program began almost immediately after using consenting adult volunteers from the Special Operations community. And all the other SPARTAN programs, with exception to the ORION/SPARTAN-I Program, which included members like Sgt. Avery Johnson, used child-soldiers. First kidnapped children with the SPARTAN-IIs like John-117, and then war orphans with the SPARTAN-IIIs. *I don't know what time frame your story is set in but it doesn't really add up. SPARTAN-IIs and IIIs were the only ones operating during the Human-Covenant War. So, got to get rid of the SPARTAN-VII program and decide when the actual events took place because I don't know. *Gigantism is a real-life physical disorder but the Human body isn't equipped to grow to 16 feet tall. It's just not possible because of the limitations of the human body. Even reaching 8-9 feet is difficult. I'd get rid of that in whatever future endeavor. Your Spartan wouldn't even fit in a vehicle at 16 feet. *Sangheili are not pets. They would never stoop that low. Think if a Human would do that, they would not. Same goes for the honor-proud Elites. *SPARTAN Teams don't employ the naming conventions you've employed. I could see it happening for a special unit but you'd have to explain it at some point if you still want to include them. *Spartans also don't use designation numbers typically as high as 745. The SPARTAN-II, Class IIs are only known to go as high as 458 in canon and even then, their canonical existence is in question. The Master Chief's group, Class I, stopped at 150. Food for thought. The SPARTAN-IIIs as well usually had 350 members per company and were split between each generation as Alpha (A-###), Beta (B-###), and Gamma (G-###). I know it seems a little overwhelming but I think its just a matter of taking the wrong turn at the start and our rules might not have been clearly evident since they're a bit complicated. Myself and the rest of the community are more than willing to help, we're lore buffs ourselves when it comes to the Halo Universe. If you got any questions or need any ideas at all. Just let me or anyone else know. I'm sure they'll jump at the chance to help a new user. You can find me at Distant Tide's talk page for any questions you want to leave me. I'll usually respond within the next day or so. I hope you stick with us. We're always encouraging to new members. If you feel any bit lost, I'm more than willing to talk with you about your article or your ideas. Just remember when responding, to leave a ~~~~ after you message as it will add your signature to the talk page after your message so I know who left the message. Cheers!}} Sorry, only site patrollers and admins can delete pages. However, you can request one using the delete template. Found here. Template:Delete If you want me to delete the Dawn-745 page, just let me know and I'll do it. Don't need to bother adding the template.